1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a device for setting an electronic display device for a vehicle to a secure state, and to a control device for controlling electronic display devices, wherein the display device is designed to maintain the display without applying an operating voltage.
2. Background Information
EP 1 502 802 A1 discloses a gearshift knob of a gearshift lever in a motor vehicle, wherein an optical data carrier is provided in the head region of the gearshift knob, that is visible, in the operating installation position, to the driver of the motor vehicle.